In Rapture Glory
by mikkir
Summary: A/O Smut... I own nothing but the smut I wrote... Femslash... you don't like, then don't Read...


In Rapture Glory….

Buttons flew as I ripped her shirt open. It had been to long, every night this week I had been stuck out on a stupid stake out watching some perv hoping to ketch him before he strikes again.

Finally, I had my girlfriend right where I needed her.

"Uh, Liv… More.." She panted in my ear.

Glad to oblige, I nuzzled her neck and pushed my knee against her core. She panted harder as she clutched at my shoulders, trying to pull me into her.

I lapped at her ear lobe and sucked it in between my teeth, as she moaned. She began to grind and hump my leg more as I moved to her pulse point and sucked hard. I knew I was marking her, but at the time, I didn't care… hopefully make up would cover the marred skin.

She gyrated on my leg as humped her leg and pushed mine harder into her. It just didn't feel like enough contact was being made. I loved her with all my heart, but right now, all I wanted to do was ravage her and let her know she was all mine.

I moved us from the wall, staggering backwards, I turned us toward the hall and began to fumble our way to my bedroom. I wanted to posses her; own her in every way possible. And for this, I figured I would need the bed.

Slamming into the wall, we bounced off it to barely miss the door jam, we stumbled into my room, tripping over a pair of shoes. I continued to grope and fondle Alex as we staggered about the room. By now, I had managed to tear her bra off and I was making quick haste of her skirt, which was currently up around her waist.

Disrobing always appeared so smooth on tv, it's a shame these dam garments get in the way in real life.

I felt Alex bump the bed with her body… There I pushed her down and pulled her skirt and panties over her hips in one motion. Looking up at the sight that greeted me, all I could do is feel my mouth go dry and my panties become more damp with each eye boggling caress of her body.

Alex scooted up my bed, till she was laid diagonally on it looking down her length at me. I crawled up her body, laying myself encased between her creamy legs. God I loved the feel of her. I rocked my hips a couple of times, letting her feel me against her heat. I knew she wanted me, the moan said it all. I grinned a Cheshire grin and leaned down to nip her lips, Alex felt great against my stomach… I rocked again, pushing into her chore, causing Alex to moan.

Her hand ran up my spine, reaching my neck and curling into my hair. She tugged gently at my nape, but I resisted her pull, lowering my lips to her neck. Licking and biting down to her collar bone. There I sucked, and licked a path from her neck to her breastplate. Moving slowly, I lapped at her skin and made my way to her right breast, swirling my tongue around her nipple. The bud tightened and raised at the attention it was getting. Slowly, I drug my teeth against its tip, causing it to pearl and bud up.

I sucked the erect bud into my mouth, and laved gently with my tongue and sucked eagerly. Alex moaned and rocked her hips into me, grinding her groin into my stomach. I could feel her juice smear down my stomach, causing my clit to twitch in anticipation.

I moved my mouth across her chest, licking a wet trail to her other breast, eventually giving it the same attention as its sister had. Alex began to rock harder against me, moaning and painting all the while I sucked, nipped and bathed her breast with my tongue.

I released the erect nipple from my lips with an audible pop. I grinned at the sound, it echoed pleasantly in my room. Leaning down, I softly nipped the underside of her left breast, grinning as she growled in pleasure. Her hands twisting in my hair, pulling me back to her breast.

I resisted the urge to go back and suckle more, I had other plans… My want and need to taste her very essence was my over all drive. I licked a path down her abdomen, lapping at her skin, quenching my ever-lasting thirst for her. I reached her navel, dipping my tongue in and out, biting the flesh around its rim. Then I sucked it in between my teeth, I gently tugged up on it, letting it go and licking my tongue over the whole to soothe it back down.

On down south I moved. Kissing the exposed skin till I came to the peek of her love trail, her downy blond curls were neatly trimmed, outlining a path to her love canal. I nuzzled the curls with my chin, then my nose, pushing the light curls about till I came to the crest of her hood. There I pushed my tongue in, feeling around for her bundle of nerves. Pressing my tongue into her flesh, I swirled it around her nerve center before sucking it into my mouth, clasping my lips around the engorged member. There, with it in my mouth, I bathed with my tongue all a long sucking it in and out of my mouth.

I moved my right hand down between her legs and guided two fingers into her warm cavernous tunnel. I stroked her canal with my fingers, curling them up against her g-spot as I stroked out of her. Alex rocked her hips against me, pining for more contact. I struggle against her to maintain full contact with her clit. I wanted her to cum, and I wanted to cum hard.

I sucked harder as I picked the pace up, stroking her as I sucked her miniature erection. Her hands grasped my head as she pushed me down into her crotch, and shoved her pelvis into my face… Her legs clamped like vice grips around my headed, muffling her screams… but oh, I still heard them. My name ripped from her luscious lips and she shivered and shaked from her orgasm. The release was mind blowing for me. She quaked under me. I finally released her little bud from my lips and lapped at her juice as they flowed from her heavenly canal, drenching my chin and lips. Cleaning her up with my tongue, I smiled a cocky grin and looked up to see her head, still thrown back in pleasure.

Slowly, I untangle my arms from her limbs and crawled back up her length to snuggle down in her warm embrace.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and rasped in my neck… "That, that was… utterly beautiful, amazing, I,… I can't put words to it." She breathed.

All I could do is think, MINE, and snuggle in her arms…

Quietly I breathed, "I know, sleep, we'll continue later…"

I smiled to myself, God what a beautiful creature….


End file.
